Imaginary
by Irish-Ninja11
Summary: 'The distinctively metallic scent of blood hung heavy in the air like a blanket of fog.' [One-shot]


**Ugh I'm really bad at making summaries.**

**After much listening to 'inspiring' songs and telling myself that I need to write something, I finally got off my lazy ass to write this. At 12am of course. ****Anyways, this is just a random one-shot for RWBY. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated because this is my first time writing something for the RWBY universe. Alas, I hope you enjoy this random piece that my mind came up with late at night.**

* * *

_Blood._

The distinctively metallic scent of blood hung heavy in the air like a blanket of fog. The smell of blood mixed with death as well as the horrific scene surrounding her caused Blake to collapse to her knees, the intermingling scents were hard on her sensitive sense of smell and she was barely aware of anything else but the horrible stench attacking her nose and the massacre that was in front of her.

Black-furred limbs and body parts where scattered everywhere, the snow dyed red by the blood of mutilated Beowolves. Some of the Grimm had entire limbs missing, some had the upper half of their body removed entirely from the lower half, others had giant holes in the middle of their black bodies, and some were even lacking a head. The remains of the shadowy Grimm were beginning already beginning to disintegrate, and soon the only thing that would be left of the massacre would be the massive patch of red-stained snow in the middle of an open field.

Standing smack dab in the middle of the snowy battlefield was a girl, a red cloak billowing in the wind behind her and an over-sized scythe held in one hand. The full moon in the sky behind the girl was casting its light down upon the bloody field and Blake felt a cold chill run down her spine.

The Faunus knew right away who the girl was, anyone could recognize the red-cloaked leader of Team RWBY almost instantly. But, it wasn't Ruby Rose who captured Blake's attention. What grabbed her attention was the hulking Beowolf that was towering behind the small girl. Said girl seemed completely unaware of the shadowy monstrosity behind her, instead her silver eyes focused on Blake. Ruby's mouth was moving as though she were talking, but even with her heightened hearing capabilities and her cat ears straining to catch what the red-cloaked figure was saying, Blake could not catch a word of what Ruby was saying.

Blake felt her blood run cold as the shadowy Grimm lifted one of its thick arms above its head, black claws glinting off of the moonlight.

"Ruby!"

Said girl didn't even seem to hear Blake's cry, her mouth was still moving, speaking indistinguishable words. Only when the arm of the beast behind the younger girl was coming to strike her down did she finally turn her head and take notice of the Grimm.

Even from her place on the edge of the bloody battlefield, which was a fair distance away from the two, Blake could still see the blood spray out from Ruby's torn neck, the Beowolf had almost ripped out the young girl's throat with its claws. The snow surrounding Ruby turned red with her blood as she fell to her knees, the light fading from her eyes in mere seconds.

As she fell face first into the snow, staining it scarlet beneath her, the Beowolf turned its evil gaze upon Blake. Said Faunus was frozen in place as red eyes met gold. The beast took several deep breaths, staring at Blake for several agonizing seconds before springing towards the paralyzed Faunus. Its mouth was wide open, its black fangs ready to tear into her flesh.

Blake closed her eyes tight, feeling the beast's hot and rank breath on her face. She waited for pain to course through her body, but it never came. The hot breath of the Beowolf was gone, and she could no longer hear its angry snarls.

She slowly opened one eye, and upon finding nothing in front of her she opened her other eye. There were no burning red eyes glaring at her, no black teeth in her face, no shadowy monstrosity about to tear her apart.

The dark-haired Faunus let go of the breath that she had held but her body stayed tense and wary, the memories of what had, had happened mere seconds ago still burned fresh in her mind. Blinking several times, Blake glanced around to see what had happened, discovering that she was inside a massive hall. She glanced up, the ceiling was a distant thing high up above her head. Glancing around again, the Faunus noticed that the hall had a medieval and Gothic design, the walls being black with white details. Looking down, Blake saw that the floor was black as well.

Glancing towards the middle of the massive hall, Blake saw that moonlight drifted through a hole in the ceiling, casting a circle of white light in the middle of the black floor. Standing within the circle was a massive suit of polished steel armor, a giant sword held firmly in one armored hand. Also within the circle was a familiar blue and white-clad girl, her white hair tied in an off-center ponytail that was held in place by a tiara shaped like icicles. The girl was on her knees, her head bowed slightly as the giant suit of armor imposingly loomed behind her.

_'No, this isn't happening.' _Blake silently pleaded to herself, a cold chill running down the length of her spine. With the way that Weiss was on her knees with her head bowed, the Faunus had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

Much to Blake's horror, the suit of armor raised its sword above its armored head effortlessly with one hand. The white-haired heiress sitting on her knees lifted her head so that her ice-blue eyes could meet Blake's terrified golden gaze. The Faunus felt herself freeze in place, her body becoming heavy and refusing to move. The heiress opened her mouth, saying something that Blake could not hear just as the massive sword began its deadly descent towards Weiss' neck.

Blake barely closed her eyes in time, the sound of metal slicing through flesh and bone reverberated in her sensitive ears and made the Faunus flinch at the horrible sound. She didn't dare open her eyes to see what had happened. The metallic scent of blood told her enough.

_'This isn't real,' _Blake whimpered _'this is a dream.'_

The sound of flesh hitting the stone floor made the Faunus close her eyes tighter.

_'An terrifyingly real dream.' _Blake shivered.

However, within seconds the Faunus felt her world shift again, the smell of blood leaving her nose again.

Slowly opening her eyes once again, Blake found herself inside a blindingly white building, strobe lights were hanging from the black ceiling and casting their light upon a black and white dance floor in the middle of the building. A DJ booth was on a raised platform in front of the dance floor, overlooking nearly the entire building. The strobe lights, dance floor, DJ booth, as well as the bar off to the side made Blake realize that she was inside a club.

Gunshots rang out, and Blake glanced to the center of the dance floor in time to see a small part of it explode. She saw a familiar blonde standing close to the middle of the dance floor, the blonde's knees bent slightly as she raised her arm to deflect a razor-sharp blade attached to a high-heeled shoe as it made a swipe for her head.

Blake felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the blonde, her partner Yang, facing off against two almost identical women, the difference between them being their differing outfits, accessories, and weapons. One woman's outfit was white, and she had razor-sharp blades embedded into her heels, blades that just seconds ago had tried to take off Yang's head. The second woman's attire consisted of mainly red and black and she had deadly looking metal claws protruding from gloves on both of her hands.

_'This isn't happening, not Yang too.' _Blake clenched her fists, watching from the sidelines as the trio burst into action again.

Yang fired off several shots from her gauntlets at the twins, sending the duo scattering. She swiftly turned to deflect the black and red claws of the red twin as they made a swipe for her head, jumping back as a white heel came crashing down on the spot where she had been just a half second ago.

Even though Yang was handling the twins fine, Blake was drowning in a cloud of dread. If the events she had bore witness to a short while ago were anything to go by, this would not end well. The mere thought of having to watch Yang get killed as well made Blake's heart clench, and as much as she wanted to help the blonde brawler it was as though an invisible force had taken control of the Faunus' body, for she could not move even an inch.

Yang rolled to the side as the twins attacked simultaneously, barely dodging the deadly flurry of sharp blades. The blonde blinked and glanced off to the side, her lilac eyes meeting Blake's. Her mouth dropped a bit, and it looked as though she were about to say something.

However the blonde's shift in attention proved fatal.

Blake wanted to scream, but all she could do was stare helpless and open-mouthed as red claws cut effortlessly through the clothing and skin of Yang's back, ripping through flesh, muscle, and bone alike as the tips of the claws burst through the blonde's chest. The brawler coughed once, blood spattering on the white dance floor as the claws slid back out of her body. Yang fell to her knees, her lilac eyes still staring at Blake as she fell onto her back.

The Faunus let out a cry as she climbed to her feet, her body no longer frozen. She raced to Yang's side, hot tears already running trails down the dark-haired Faunus' face as she fell to her knees beside Yang. The duo responsible for the blonde's injury had disappeared, gone as though they had ever even been there.

Blake stared down helplessly at her partner's face, a trail of blood running from the blonde's mouth as lifeless lilac eyes stared up at the club's ceiling.

The Faunus, fell to her knees, unable to comprehend everything in her current state of mind.

She let out a piercing wail as blackness overcame her vision.

* * *

A loud scream woke everyone in the dorm.

"Ackflarsgh!" The sound of a body hitting the floor sounded in the dorm.

"Waaah!" The sound of a second body hitting the floor also sounded in the dorm.

*Bang*

"Ouch!" The sound of flesh hitting wood could also be heard.

Blake's eyes shot open, she felt herself covered in a cold sweat and was shivering almost uncontrollably. Her eyes frantically glanced around the dark dorm, searching for her teammates. Her night vision allowed her to see Ruby across the room with her face against the floor and Weiss sitting up on her bed, rubbing a spot on her head. Only when she found her blonde-haired partner pulling herself from the floor next to Blake's bed did the Faunus let go of some of the tension in her body.

"Blake! Why did you scream out like that you nearly gave me a heart attack!" The white-haired heiress snapped, ice blue eyes glaring holes into said Faunus through the dark.

"I'm sorry Weiss." Blake mumbled, trying to regulate her breathing so that she could calm down.

You better be." Weiss growled through clenched teeth "Ruby are you alright?"

"Yup, I'm just swell, I always did want to get to know the floor better." Came the muffled response, the young leader's face was still pressed into the floor.

"Are you alright Yang?" Blake questioned, golden eyes worriedly checking over the yawning blonde.

"Oh yeah, I'm just _purr_fect."

"Real original 'sis, it's waaay to early for your horrible puns." Ruby moaned from her place on the floor.

"Whatever, stop kissing the ground and go back up to your bunk." Yang scowled, watching as her sister rose from the floor and offer a simple shrug in response before climbing back into her bed hanging above Weiss' head and nestled herself back into the blankets. Weiss herself appeared to have already fallen back asleep, deciding that it was way to early to be angry, much less awake.

Blake sighed softly, pressing a hand against her head as she began to calm down, at least her heart wasn't beating erratically anymore. She removed her hand when she felt the bed dip from extra weight, turning her golden gaze to see who the intruder of her space was; even if she did already know who it was, just as she suspected, it was Yang.

"You alright Blakey?" The blonde inquired softly, her worried lilac eyes checking over a visibly stressed Blake.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The Faunus mumbled, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest.

"Are you sure, you were screaming as though you got assaulted y'know." The blonde brawler pressed, gently placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare..." Blake trailed off, sighing softly before resting her head on her knees. Her ears were pressed flat against her head.

"Must have been one heck of a nightmare then, to have _you_ of all people screaming like that." Yang gave Blake's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The corners of the Faunus' mouth turned up slightly at Yang's attempt to comfort her, despite the blonde's tendency to be loud and blunt, she could be really sweet to those that were close to her.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty bad," she shrugged softly "I'm sorry for waking you Yang, you can go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"I could, but I'm going to stay right here until you also go back to sleep." Came the response.

Blake wanted to argue, say that she probably wouldn't fall back asleep that night. But trying to argue against Yang when she made up her mind was like trying to resist Ruby's puppy face. Impossible. Besides, the blonde had already rested herself comfortably against the wall supporting the bunk bed.

"I have no say in this do I?" Blake sighed softly, a smirk pulling at her lips despite her attempts to ward it off.

"Nope."

The Faunus shook her head, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. She sat up, gathering her blankets before scooting over to where Yang sat. Yang raised an eyebrow questioningly towards Blake, but the dark-haired girl answered with a simple shrug before she comfortably placed herself against the blonde's side, covering them both with the blanket in the process.

She ignored the grin on Yang's face, choosing to nestle herself more comfortably against the blonde, which just made Yang's grin grow wider.

"Get that look off your face, you fiend." Blake muttered, ignoring the heat that rose to her cheeks.

"Ouch kitten," Yang spoke in mock hurt "that bites."

"... I'll kick you off this bed you know."

"Alright, alright." Yang chuckled, moving to make herself more comfortable against Blake before slowly falling still.

Blake watched as Yang slowly drifted off to sleep, a warm smile on her face. So much for Yang waiting for her to fall asleep.

_'It's alright though, so long as they're still here.' _Blake told herself as she felt her eyes beginning to droop.

_'It was only...'_

_'A nightmare.' _The Faunus nestled closer into Yang's side.

_'It was only...' _She felt her eyes close fully as sleep overcame her.

_'Imaginary.'_

* * *

**I was listening to Evanescence while writing the first part of this so... Meh. I'll defiantly be writing more RWBY FanFiction in the near future. Mmm I think the first part was kinda rushed... I went over and rewrote some things but... Blah.**

**Nevertheless, I hope that anyone who decides to read this enjoys this random little One-shot.**

**-Ninja Out**


End file.
